1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector having a floating electrical terminal.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical connectors having a housing with terminal receiving areas are know where movement of terminals in the terminal receiving areas may foe limited. In most electrical connectors movement of the terminals in the housing is not desirable and, thus, are designed to avoid movement of the terminals. Some types of electrical contacts have terminals which can move, but mounting the terminals to the housing may involve expensive assembly or part design/manufacturing processes.